Grâce à lui, je revis
by YouMakeMeStrong-x3
Summary: Le comportement d'Hermione à changé et seul Drago semble l'avoir remarquer.


Grâce à lui, je revis.

By LoveHopeless

Drago Malfoy, dernier Sang-Pur des Malfoy, Prince des Serpentard et Préfet-en-Chef, observait, de sa table, Hermione Granger, née-moldue, Gryffondor et Préfète-en-Chefs aussi.

En effet, Drago avait remarqué, depuis le début de l'année, que la lionne ne portait que des manches longues, bien qu'il fasse 35°C dehors. Le visage d'Hermione était plus blanc que d'habitude et même si elle souriait, une lueur de tristesse se trouvait dans ses yeux.

Un jour, alors qu'il attendait pour rentrer en cours, commun avec les Gryffondors, Drago avait vu Hermione grimaçait quand Potter l'avait attrapé, un peu trop brutalement selon lui, par le bras. Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Drago s'inquiétait pour elle.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait dans leur appartement commun après son entrainement de Quidditch, il entendit des sanglots provenant de la salle de bain.

Intrigué, il laissa tomber sur son équipement sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et y vit Hermione.

Cette dernière était assise sur le sol, en sous-vêtement, le corps secoués de sanglots. En la regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua que son corps était couvert de bleus, de plus en plus gros, presque partout sur son corps, et des entailles marquaient ses avant-bras, ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses.

Paniqué, il se précipita vers elle et la porta, pour l'asseoir sur el rebord de la baignoire. Délicatement, il lui prit son avant-bras gauche et referma chaque entaille à l'aide d'un sort, faisant de même pour le droit, et le haut des cuisses. Ensuite, il lança un sort sur chaque bleus, atténuant la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir à chacun des ses mouvements. Il appliqua ensuite une pommade, supprimant ainsi leur couleur.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il resta en face d'elle er l'observa. Hermione, de son côté, avait cessé de pleurer pendant que Drago s'occupait d'elle. Elle garda la tête baisée, sentant son regard sur elle.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda Drago, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il souffla et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il pos& deux doigts sous le menton d'Hermione et lui remonta le visage, pouvant ainsi la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je veux t'aider Hermione, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me parles, dit Drago doucement. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui adressa un sourire doux.

_ Bien. Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises qui t'a fait tout ces bleus sur le corps, l'intima-t-il.

_ Ce sont Harry et Ron, lâcha Hermione d'une traite, après avoir pris une bouffée d'air. Depuis qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort et que Ron a détruit le dernier Horcruxe, ils se sentent supérieurs au monde et imbattable. Alors dès qu'ils sont en colère, ils s'en prennent à moi, car soi-disant, je n'ai rien fait pour les aider à « sauver le monde », avoua-t-elle, en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione fondit en larmes. En la voyant dans cet état, Drago fut attristé pour elle. C'est vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait laissé ses préjugés et l'éducation que son père lui avait donnée de côté, et avait observé la jeune lionne, plus attentivement qu'auparavant. Et il devait avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup changé et surtout, elle était devenue plus attirante.

Alors, il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer contre son torse. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal à une personne, alors qu'on criait haut et fort qu'on était un héro ? Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, essayant de la calmer. Ce qu'elle ne fit que quelques minutes après.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Lui demanda Hermione.

_ Car personne e doit souffrir, qu'importe qui elle est, avoua Drago.

_ Dans ce cas, merci, le remercia-t-elle.

_ Je serai toujours là pour toi désormais, qu'importe le lieu ou l'heure. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là, promit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Hermione se dégagea de lui et releva la tête. Elle plongea son regard chocolaté dans celui d'acier de Drago et, comme s'ils étaient aimantés, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Drago combla la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, qui répondit au baiser avec ferveur. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, tandis que celui-ci passait ses ras autour des hanches de la lionne, collant leur corps au maximum. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent collèrent l'un à l'autre.

_ Waouh ! Fit Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tout à fait, répliqua Drago, en répondant à son sourire.

_ Ce baiser, il signifiait quoi pour toi ? Demanda Hermione, après un léger silence.

_ Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je me sens attirer par toi, depuis un petit moment. Ce baiser signifie que je veux apprendre à te connaître et pourquoi pas, construite quelque chose entre nous deux, avoua Drago, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, accepta Hermione en lui souriant et lui caressant la joue.

Drago lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa, scellant ainsi la promesse qui lui avait faite : être la pour elle, et leur promettant des moments de bonheur à venir.


End file.
